1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking system for leaf installations, in particular to a locking system for sliding door installations.
2. Description of Related Art
Locking systems of the aforementioned species are known. A latching locking system for tilt windows is shown in the document DE 198 37 193 A1. A guiding pin, which serves as a latching element, is received in a translationally guided manner in an oblong hole of a corresponding longitudinal guide, and is furthermore attached to a scissor arm of a tilt fitting of an associated window leaf. At one end the oblong hole terminates in a terminal limitation, which has the shape of a circular hole, the diameter thereof being larger than the width of the oblong hole. The longitudinal guide is elastically configured. It is therefore possible for the guiding pin to be moved along the oblong hole and to be arrested in the circular hole, whereby the locking, respectively the leaf fixing position is achieved. The disadvantage is that the locking system is permanently active. Furthermore, the guiding pin permanently rubs within the oblong hole, which requires a higher expenditure of force, when moving the guiding pin in the longitudinal guide, and results in wear. In addition, the locking action can only be cancelled by moving the guiding pin out of the oblong hole. Unlocking for explicitly releasing the guiding pin and thus the tilt window is not provided.
A sliding door locking system is known from the document DE 10 2004 060 124 A1, in which an interlocking bell is disposed in a torque-proof manner with regard to a drive disc of a sliding door operator. An endless traction device of the sliding door operator is guided around the drive disc. The bell has recesses at a walling, which are preferably circumferentially configured and extend parallel to the axis of rotation of the bell. Perpendicularly to the axis of rotation, a locking bolt can be moved translationally towards the recesses and can be engaged in a respective one of the recesses. The bell is thereby prevented from rotating. This results in the circumstance that the drive disc either does no longer rotate and thus the sliding door leaves, which are operatively connected to the traction device, can no longer be moved. This solution is disadvantageous in that rotating parts need to be provided in order to accomplish the locking. An application with other door systems for example is almost impossible to realize. In addition, the structure is relatively large and complex.